


The Daily Visitor

by arajiki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Week 2020, Atsumu is not as smooth as he thought, F/M, M/M, Universal Reader, failed flirting, first encounter, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arajiki/pseuds/arajiki
Summary: After a strange boy makes the habit of stopping by the flower shop you work at everyday despite never buying anything, your manager encourages you to talk to him.(Reader is applicable to all genders and races.)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75
Collections: HAIKYUU|HQ





	The Daily Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small one-shot I wrote earlier this year for Atsumu Week. It been on Tumblr but I thought it was about time that I uploaded it here as well. Anyways, thanks for deciding to check it out^^

“Red or yellow?“ You mumble to yourself, twirling a single red rose between your finger tips. A lame attempt to stop your eyes from deviating towards the bouquet of yellow daisies you had sitting in a bucket on the floor. 

Feeling your lips extend outwards into a pout, you set the rose down before taking a step back. Looking over what you had arranged so far.

"Hun,” Your boss calls out for you.

“I’m in the back!”

“Oh, that's pretty.” She compliments, appearing at the threshold.

“I guess.” You shrug. “I just feel like it’s missing something.”

“I think the roses you have out would be a nice touch.”

“Yeah but I have a lot of greens in it so I feel like the roses would give off too much of a Christmas vibe.”

“Well that’s one way to look at it.” She laughs. 

“Sorry,” You say, shaking your head. “Was there something you needed me to do?”

“Oh, no. It’s just - that boy is here again.

“What boy?”

“You know the Inarizaki boy? From the high school up the road.”

With a ridge forming between your eyes, you peaked out onto the sales floor. Spotting him through the main display window.

“Seriously, I just don’t get it." You huff, slightly annoyed, "He comes everyday but never buys anything. Like, why? What’s his reason and he’s always alone. Does he not have friends or something?”

“Well I don’t think he necessarily needs a reason, maybe he just enjoys looking at the flowers.”

Your lips press into a firm line, unsatisfied with the answer.

“As for friends, why don’t you go talk to him?” Your manager says, motioning towards the window.

“What - no, why-”

“Here,” She starts. Handing you two pre-made arrangements, “Go put those in the display case.”

"I don’t want to-”

Before you could finish your statement she had already ushered you onto the sales floor. Meaning that to turn back now would show that you were avidly trying to hide from him. Looking back at the front window you could still see him peering inside. His gaze shifting to you as you approached it.

“Just pretend that he’s not there,” You tell yourself, sliding open the back window panel.

Switching out the old arrangements for new ones, you took this opportunity to fluff the others arrangements in the case. Plucking off dead leaves and pulling out dead flowers as well as taking a mental note of what vases needed to be refilled.

_Tap. Tap._

Looking up you could see the the tall boy peering down through the window. His hands curled in circles around his eyes. Dusting of your hands off on your apron, you stand up and step outside. “Is there something I can do for you sir?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to say those arrangements your setting up are quite beautiful.”

“What?” You say, your mind refusing to process his words. Not that what he said was bad but rather unexpected.

_Maybe manager was right._

“You must be really talented,” He continues.

“Oh- Thanks,” You start, squinting your eyes to read the name tag on his school uniform. “Miya-kun.”

“Just call me Atsumu.”

_First name basis with a stranger, because that not strange._

“Sure,” You speak slowly. “And thanks for the compliment but I didn’t make these.”

“Oh I see. Well, which ones did you make?”

With one eyebrow raised in confusion, you hand begins lifting slowly, pointing towards a sunflower arrangement that sat mid-center the case. “That’s one of them.”

“Oh that ones nice too” Atsumu compliments, “I love all the bright colors. Its a nice change from the dark colors you’ve had on display.”

You could feel your head as it tilted off to the side, “What do you-”

“Like that one,” He says, pointing to another arrangement in the case. “Like it’s not bad but doesn’t it just feel kind of depressing?”

"Atsumu.”

“The colors are so dark it looks like it could be a Halloween decoration.”

“Atsumu.”

“Red is usually a romantic color but it can also be quite dreary don’t you thi-”

“Hey dumbass!” You shout, finally gaining his attention. “I made that one too.”

The news took a moment to set in but when it did, anyone within a mile radius could see his face as it flushed red with embarrassment. “I mean that’s not to say that it’s bad! It’s beautiful actual-" 

"Go home,” You say, turning on your heel to re-enter the shop.

“Wait!” He calls out, reaching for you hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you?”

“Yes! I was just trying to impress you!”

Turning back to face him, your eyes sharpen into a glare. “Impress me? Seriously? And you planned to do this by insulting my work?”

“No! I just thought that maybe if I was able to talk about flowers you wou-”

“What? That I would like you or something. That’s such childish thinking.”

"You’re the one that’s childish!” Atsumu snaps. “Damn why are you so mean? Can’t you see I just was trying to talk to you!”

“All I saw you doing was being a dumbass!”

“The only dumbass here is you. Over reacting over flowers.”

“Fuck you!” You finally snap. “Walk off the side of a cliff already.”

“You first!” Atsumu yells back. “Annoying ass. And here I thought I was gonna get to talk to the cute shop clerk and all I got was a brat.”

“Well sorry to disappoint!” You say. “If you don’t like it, you can leave.”

“Fine I will!”

“Good and don’t come back. Matter of fact don’t even show your face around here!”

Oh, you’re going to see my face again!“ He shouts as he cross the walk. "You know why? Because from now on I’m going to come everyday! To see you and your stupid flowers!”

“Why?!”

“Don’t worry about it! Just know that I’m gonna make you fall so hard for me,” He starts. “That your gonna love this face one day!”

“As if!” You yell back, before running back into the store.

Though inside you could still feel the glare on your face, your chest heaving in frustration. “Just who the fuck does that guy think he is?”

“Oh dear,” You manager says, appearing from the back from. “What’s got you all worked up that.”

“You would not believe what an idiot that guy i-” Stopping short, you notice the arrangement in her hands. “That’s-”

“Ah yes,” She smiles. “When I saw the daises you had out, I just couldn’t help myself. I hope you don’t mind. I thought that gave a good contrast to the green. Plus it’s nice and bright compared to the red.”

Staring at the yellow flowers, you couldn’t help but be reminded of Atsumu’s golden hair. His face popping into your mind like an unwanted notification.

“Dear are you okay?” Your manager asks. “Your face is all red!”

“What? No it’s not!” You deny, your hands flying to your face. “I’m just tired. I’m going home.”

“Alright!” Your manager says, her eyebrows raised in surprised. “Oh but before your what did that nice boy say.”

“Nice boy?” Your repeated. “He was an idiot. Like a super know it all with attitude.”

“But wha-”

“A bit arrogant too! And he wore a really smug look on his face. Like-”

“Hun,” Your manager laughs, setting her hand on your shoulder. “What did he say?”

_Tch._

Looking away you do your best to keep a straight face, “He said he was coming back tomorrow.”


End file.
